This document relates to a retractable floor assembly and to a cargo floor system incorporating that retractable floor assembly. Advantageously, the retractable floor assembly allows one to more easily and conveniently access a recessed storage compartment in a floor pan of a motor vehicle thereby enabling one to more easily remove and use objects stored in the recessed storage compartment including, for example, a spare wheel and tire.